


Big Brother

by AllTimeBillie (BillieLD)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Earth, Gabe as the baby archangel, Gen, Lucifer's grace, mentions of Castiel, mentions of Lucifer's fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieLD/pseuds/AllTimeBillie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Lucifer's fall, Gabriel has started hanging around Castiel and Balthazar. Balthazar is special, different from the other angels and Gabriel thinks it is time to trust him with one of his biggest secrets, a place he would not show anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt which lead to something. This one was "I can't believe you talked me into this."

“I can't believe you talked me into this.” Balthazar said, annoyed at the archangel. “We're gonna get caught Gabriel.” 

“No we won't. Now stop freaking out and come with me.” Gabriel said, walking towards the place he had been talking about for weeks. 

“We shouldn't be here Gabe! Dad said we shouldn't go on Earth.” Balthazar whispered, walking alongside Gabriel even though he knew he shouldn't go further. 

“He won't find out Balth, no one will.” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. Seeing that the younger angel wasn't satisfied, he stopped in his tracks. “Look, we won't get caught but if we do, I'll say that it was my fault and that I didn't leave you the choice to follow me.”

“You better.” Balthazar said, sighing. 

“But we won't get caught so relax a bit, you're the reason we might get caught right now.” Gabriel said, a hand on the younger's shoulder. 

“Alright, alright. Now show me that place you wanted to show me.” Balthazar said, trying to relax.

“That's what I'm trying to do. Just follow me.” He said, walking again towards this secret, mysterious place he had been so excited about. 

Soon enough, they arrived in a field. The field was empty except for one tree, a huge tree, bigger than any of them could have imagined. Gabriel walked towards the tree, climbing up in it to sit on one of the branches, hidden by the massive leaves covering the tree. Balthazar sat next to him once he managed to climb the tree, looking around at the shadows the leaves were casting all around them. 

“I think this is where Luci fell. He might have left some of his grace up here on Earth.” Gabriel said, also looking around him. 

“Yeah. That would make sense. It feels kind of like you, but different and not as strong.” Balthazar said. The younger angel had never had a chance of meeting Lucifer, most angels had not since the archangels kept mostly to each other. Gabriel had only came to him and Castiel once Lucifer fell, trying to seek comfort from someone else than Raphael since he was on Michael's side and kept trying to make him forget about Lucifer. 

“Yeah, it's not strong so I think he probably has most of his grace left but it's there, I can feel it. It is Lucifer.” Gabriel said, relishing in the feeling of his older brother as much as he could, holding onto the tree. 

Balthazar just sat there, watching the archangel. He had always seen Gabriel as the older one, the strong one. Since he had been with him and Castiel, Gabriel had always been the strong older brother but now, Balthazar seemed to realize that Gabriel was, in fact, the youngest archangel and that he was the only one who was close to Lucifer towards the end. No matter what Lucifer had done, Gabriel still believed that he was good, that he had good intentions. Balthazar believed the same, he had heard a lot of stories about the archangel but, even though Lucifer was portrayed as the bad guy in most of them, Balthazar could see something that most angels could not see. Maybe this was why Gabriel had came to him, why he was here with Gabe. The archangel had closed his eyes, still holding onto the tree and feeling around for Lucifer, trying to gather as much of him as he could.

“I miss him y'know.” Gabriel said, breaking the silence and startling Balthazar. 

“How was he?” Balthazar asked. He had always wanted to know but felt that maybe Gabriel wouldn't want to talk about it, about him, but since Gabe was already opening up about Lucifer, he felt like, this time, he could ask. 

“I don't know how to explain it. He was Lucifer. Strange but good. He fought a lot with Mikey and I hated it but he was right. Michael couldn't see that though. Whenever I was upset, he would feel it and come to me, he cared, unlike Michael and Raphael. They don't care how I feel, they don't care THAT I feel. This is why I left them. They think that we are soldiers and we shouldn't feel anything and that Lucifer was bad and that we shouldn't care about him or miss him.” 

“Y'know, from everything I have heard, people make him the bad guy most of the time but I believe he was right.” Balthazar said, placing his hand on Gabriel's knee in an attempt to comfort him. 

“I know Balthazar. That's why I brought you here. You're the only person I know who thinks like me. I love Castiel too but I don't think he believes the same. He is already starting to obey to every order. But you, you are special.” Gabriel said. “I think we should go back before the others realized we were gone.” 

“Yes, we should.” Balthazar said, nodding. “I'm happy you brought me here even if I didn't want to come at first. I understand now why you wanted me to see this place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the things mentioned in there, like Gabriel hanging with Balthazar and Castiel after Lucifer's fall and Lucifer caring about Gabriel and taking care of him when they were younger are actually part of the backstory I created for the angels since the show didn't give us one. I might write more about the angels one day since I really enjoy this whole backstory I created and I also apparently like to make Gabriel a angsty, tortured teenager which nowhere near as present as I would like it to be in this fic.


End file.
